Started Over The Holidays
by Kira-clone
Summary: Raito has a plan to get away from Headquarters for New Years by bribing a certain insomniac detective with an xmas present and kindness, but L doesn't react how Raito planned. I know Christmas has already passed, but then again it couldnt hurt. RaitoxL
1. Chapter 1

AN: First Death Note fic. All I can say is that I tried. Oh and I know that it's after Christmas, but I wrote it before Christmas and I didn't want it to go to waste...

Chapter 1

Raito stared at the accumulating new emails in his inbox. His old high school and college "friends" had sent him emails, wishing him a merry Christmas. Several of them were from Misa. Sighing, he began to click the box beside each subject, before selecting the delete button. Leaning back in his chair he felt a pair of coal black eyes on him. Turning his head slightly, Raito glanced at the sugar-crazed detective sitting beside him. L's eyes were on him. Turning his head further so that he completely faced the insomniac, Raito watched as the detectives face turned away upon being caught staring.

"Is something wrong Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked in a slightly confused tone.

"No, Yagami-kun. I was just wondering why you would delete all of the emails your friends worked so hard on writing." L replied in a questioning tone. Raito looked at L irritably, annoyed that he had been watched while checking his emails. Having the cake killer watch his every move was becoming more than he could handle.

And then there was the chain. The 60 chain links, each an inch long, that Raito had counted at least three times a day for the past few weeks. The five feet of metal that would not allow him a break from the detective. Not even during the upcoming winter holidays. Glaring at the cuff around his hand, his eyes trailed across the five feet, then up L's arm and finally ending on the detective's face as he thought of a reply.

"Does it seem weird that I deleted the emails, Ryuuzaki? To me it seemed to be the natural thing to do. I no longer have time for such friendship while Kira is still at large. Besides why do I need them when I have my best friend sitting right beside me?" Raito said in the most innocent voice he could. He had thrown in the last line to see how L would respond to his natural charm. He did not expect the older males pale face to become tinted with a slight pink hue.

"Y.. you are my best fri..friend as well, Yagami-kun." L's stutter seemed almost cute to Raito, _almost_ being the key word. Raito's brain kicked into gear after hearing L's unexpected response. If he could gain the detective's trust, then maybe he could at _least_be allowed to leave headquarters on New Years. He would have to work fast and carefully if he wanted to leave, Christmas was quickly approaching and any wrong move could add to the ever changing percentage of him being Kira.

"Ryuuzaki, since we both feel the same way about our friendship, don't you think it's time we dropped a couple formalities? If it's okay, would you please call me by my first name from now on?" Raito knew it was a gamble, but if it worked it should be a significant step forward towards his freedom. L's face became an even darker shade of pink that it had been earlier and his eyes grew, if possibly, larger.

"Ra.. Raito-kun…?" L stammered quietly.

"Yes?" Raito responded, trying with all of his willpower to hide a smirk.

"Raito-kun, please refrain from wasting our valuable time by checking your email during work." L said, his original pale hue returning to his face as he turned away from Raito and went back to typing on his laptop. Surprised, Raito scowled at the detective. Annoyed at L's sudden change in attitude, he signed out of his gmail account and opened up a Kira website that he had previously minimized. Certain that he would find no new information retaining to Kira, Raito's thoughts drifted away from the mass murderer and focused on planning his next move to gain L's trust.

A Christmas gift! That was his trump card. If he could think of the perfect gift for the sugar filled insomniac then he could pretend that on Christmas Eve he was too excited to wait, and just give it to him early. With this in mind he immediately found two flaws to his plan. One, he didn't know what to get L. What the detective really needed was sleeping pills, but Raito knew that wouldn't end well. Maybe something… sweet? Yes, of course! What better to get a sugar addict then sugar? Chocolate would work, but Raito knew that it would not be enough. He needed something... something more personal. He could not currently think of anything that would be good enough. The second flaw with his plan was that he could not figure out a way to get enough alone time to buy or even wrap any presents, when those 60 chain links were still connecting him to L. Then again if they weren't there then he wouldn't have a problem in the first place.

Raito placed his head in his hands and cringed when he heard the chains clink together. It was already past one in the morning and the rest of the team had left many hours ago, before Raito had even checked his email. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed as he slipped into a very light sleep.

"Raito-kun… wake up." Raito's eyes shot open as he immediately began to soak in his surroundings. He had moved in his sleep and was now leaning against L. The detective had one hand on each of Raito's shoulder, leaving Raito's head the only option of relaxing against what would have been his chest if he had been sitting like a normal person. Instead his head was leaning against L's knees, threatening to throw of their balance. Raito realized that the hands on his shoulders were gently shaking him. He jumped out his of chair and the older man's grip quickly, with a very small feeling of reluctance when he realized just how warm he had been while leaning against L.

Raito blushed lightly; he had not planned on falling asleep in the first place and especially not against L. He looked at the sugar addict from the corner of his eyes and felt slightly better when he saw the blush on the detective's face that stood out much more due to the comparison against his smooth pale skin.

"Ryuuzaki, I apologize, I did not mean to invade your personal space." Raito said softly hoping to make things less awkward. When L gave no response, Raito looked towards the ground trying to think of anything that would lighten the atmosphere. His eyes locked onto his wrist watch when light reflected off of it. It was 3:17, he had been out for over an hour and a half. Just how much of that time had he spent leaning against L? He's reasoning slowly came back into play and he realized that the only logical thing that could of happened was that L had woken up the second that he had moved towards him in his sleep. That had to be it. Even Matsuda could tell that L did not like to be touched.

"Raito-kun… I think it is time that you got some sleep… We cannot afford to have your mind working any slower than normal. If you must sleep to let your mind work faster then so be it." L slowly pushed himself off of his chair and towards the door. Raito couldn't help but flinch at the sound of L's joints cracking and the clinking of the chains.

They stood in the elevator in silence, both looking at the ground, one at shoes, the other at bare feet. Though he was feeling uncomfortable, Raito was still feeling the effects of exhaustion and when they entered the room they shared he immediately went toward his dresser and changed into a comfortable pair of flannel pajama pants and a probably tighter than it should have been for sleeping, cotton shirt.

Raito pulled up the bed sheets and slowly slid underneath them. L put his laptop down on his bedside table and surprised Raito when he shut it down. Raito hardly ever witnessed L sleep and the fact that he was going to be in the king sized bed, not far from him, made Raito nervous and he felt something in his stomach clench.

L did not change into different clothes when he slept and Raito was not surprised. L slipped under the covers as well, but caught Raito off guard when he pulled the sheets out of his grasp. Instinctively, Raito pulled back trying to regain the covers he had lost. And thus began one of L's and Raito's most immature moments. Neither of them wanted to lose, and although they were both smiling, neither would admit to enjoying themselves.

L pulled the sheets with all of his might and was thrown over the side of the bed when Raito suddenly decided to let go. Unfortunately the chain pulled Raito off of the bed as well, landing him right on top of a certain sheet-entangled-skinny-detective. With one arm on either side of L's head and his own legs already tangled in the sheets, Raito's heart began to beat quickly and both of them blushed heavily.

Raito's eyes were sucked in by the dark pools that were L's coal black eyes. He couldn't move, he was frozen to the spot, lost in L's eyes. Lost… until L's face was inches from his… Raito closed his eyes and shivered under the detective's warm breath.

"I don't mind physical affection, if it's from you, Raito-kun…" L whispered softly in his ear, making his whole body shiver. Raito had never expected this kind of response from the sugar addict. His mind went blank as his heart continued to race faster and faster. Neither of L's hands were free, but he intertwined his legs with Raito's. Face red, hormones raging and mind elsewhere, Raito lost control and leaned forward, softly placing his lips to L's. L responded immediately by leaning his head forward, deepening the kiss. Mind now completely gone, Raito's lips moved with practiced skill and he was yet again surprised by the detective. For someone with no experience, he was a wonderful kisser. Raito lightly slid his tongue across L's bottom lip, but was disappointed when L broke the kiss.

"Don't get too carried away Raito-kun" L whispered into Raito's ear. Raito thought it wasn't right for the detective to call the shots since his hands were currently caught in the bed sheets, but as his mind clicked back to life, he knew that he did not want to overdo it and lose what trust he had gained from L.

Raito nodded at L and slowly untangled his legs from the bed sheets and the detective's legs. Once he had pulled himself up he extended a hand out to L. L took his hand cautiously and was pulled to his feet.

"I think it is time that you got some sleep Raito-kun." L said for the second time that night while pulling the covers of the ground and placing the tangled mess on the bed. Raito nodded, though he knew that there was now no chance that he would sleep and grabbed a hand full of sheets and returned to his side of the bed. L settled into his side of the bed and to Raito's utter annoyance, turned on his laptop. _Was he just messing with my head?_Raito questioned as he turned so that his back was to the insomniac.

After an hour and a half of Raito trying to calculate his next move and figure out L's motives, said detective fell asleep in front of his laptop, screen black except for the small windows sign that slowly moved across the screen. Looking over his shoulder, Raito watched the dozing detective sugar addict for several minutes, wandering how deep of a sleeper he was.

Now was his only chance. He slowly reached for the cell phone in the detective's pocket. Any of the phones in side of headquarters would most likely record any calls he made. He hopped that it was too dark for the camera's to see as he quietly dialed the phone number he had seen on TV commercials several times each day when he still lived at his house.

"How may I help you?" An employ answered on the other end of the line.

"I would like to place an order for your world famous chocolate please."


	2. Chapter 2

I know that it's even farther from Christmas now, but I wanted to finish what I started. You can tell that Christmas is starting to leave my mind in this chapter, but I'm trying to make it work. I couldn't believe how many hits this story got. I've posted different stories on other websites and never got such awesome results. I guess the LxRaito fans are just better. Lots of LxRaito in this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2

After he had made his order, Raito deleted the call history for the day knowing that the detective had not received any phone calls in the past few days. He turned over and replaced the phone to the pocket of its rightful owner, but upon brushing the detective lightly by accident, was surprised when the sleeping cake killer leaned into his touch. L leaned so much towards the brief warmth that he had felt that he completely rolled over searching for its source. He found the source of heat and brought his body closer to it, wrapping his arms around it, and snuggled into it as closely as possible.

Blood rushing to his face, Raito looked down at the black messy hair in front of him. He knew that he didn't want to move L, but if the detective woke up while snuggling against Raito, would he get the wrong idea? Raito controlled the urge in the back of his mind that told him to wrap his arms around the skinny body. He wondered why L had suddenly become so bold, earlier that day he had even been stuttering, but now he had no problem with showing affection. Raito wondered if the detective had made some kind of resolution while he was sleeping earlier. Maybe he wouldn't get into trouble, Raito thought as he stopped battling with himself and wrapped his arms around the frail looking detective. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep with L held tightly to his body.

Raito woke up with a pillow in his arms and a fully awake L typing on his laptop. Raito felt slightly hurt by the fact that L was all the way on the other side of the king size, far enough so that there wasn't much slack on the chain. Had he broken L's unknown rules on boundaries during the night? How was he supposed to know the rules if he wasn't informed of what they were? His head cleared for a moment and he asked himself why he even really cared. Wasn't his plan to escape headquarters, not make the detective want him around even more? Raito knew that he should probably set up some boundaries of his own, that is, if his damn hormones would let him. Without even realizing he had let the detective string him along. He would not lose control… again… He would make the detective want his attention, but still find away to be kind at the same time. _This could be tougher than I thought…_Raito thought and let out a low sigh, which to his utter dismay caught the attention of the sugar addict.

"Are you ready for work Raito-kun?" L asked without removing his eyes from the screen of his laptop.

"Give me a few minutes to get cleaned up." Raito answered knowing that he didn't fell like fighting a losing battle this morning. L slid off the bed and they headed towards the bathroom after Raito had grabbed some fresh clothes from his closet.

After showering and changing they headed towards the elevator. Raito was surprised when L suddenly decided to show his affectionate side. L approached Raito quickly and gently kissed him on the lips. Raito's thoughts of boundaries slipped away as he wrapped his arms around L. Before Raito could fully begin to enjoy the kiss, L slipped away from his grasp and the elevator door slid open. Raito cursed his hormones again as he was lead down the hallway.

They always started work at least three hours before the rest of the team arrived and today was no exception, even if it was two days till Christmas. Remembering that it was already December twenty-third, Raito knew that he had plan everything out perfectly. He knew that his chocolate plan would work, but he knew that it wasn't personal enough. He needed something that showed he really cared to gain L's trust. _Wait…do I care?_Raito shook his head in confusion, catching the sugar addict's eye. L leaned over the side of his chair and blew into Raito's ear. Startled, Raito jumped, lost his balance, and fell to the floor. Raito looked up at his tormentor and swore that he heard him chuckle.

"That wasn't very nice, Ryuuzaki. I think that if you don't apologize this very moment, I might have to take my revenge" Raito said with a light hearted tone. Raito mentally slapped himself, saying anything about seeking revenge would most likely raise L's mental percentage of him being Kira. To Raito's surprise the detective gave him one of his rare smiles.

"I don't plan on apologizing Raito-kun. Just what kind of revenge do you have in mind?" L asked, one eyebrow rising slightly above the other.

"I guess you'll just have to find out" Raito smiled as he pulled the chain just hard enough to send his former tormentor to the ground. It didn't seem to surprise L when he landed next to Raito; in fact he even landed in his normal crouched/sitting position. Raito moved quickly, pushing L onto his back, and then placed his arms on either side of the detective's head. Raito leaned down and kissed L with more confidence than he had during their previous encounters. Barely into the kiss, L pulled away.

"I don't see this as revenge, Raito-kun" L whispered into his ear.

"I'm just warming up" Raito growled before recapturing the older man's lips. It was not L that broke the kiss this time, but Raito in need of air. He gasped for air for a second then slowly moved to kissing L's neck, trailing up to the detective's ear.

"Ryuuzaki, I've wanted to know for a while now, are you… ticklish?" Raito whispered to the wide-eyed L.

"That's classified information." L whispered back. _So he is, _Raito smiled before moving one arm to L's ribs and stared of by tickling him softly. The detective started to shake and for the first time since he'd met him, Raito heard L laugh. Growing bolder, Raito straddled L's stomach to balance so that he could use both arms to tickle the cake killer's ribs. L began to shake violently and without stopping, Raito leaned down and kissed L's forehead.

"How's that for revenge?" Raito smiled down at L, who was still squirming around and laughing beneath him.

"You… win this round… Raito-kun" L answered between laughs. Raito returned to his original position. Raito knew that L being ticklish was valuable information and stored it for later.

"We need to get back to work, Raito-kun" L said, lips a centimeter from Raito's. Raito looked down at L, annoyed and pushed his lips to the detectives briefly before sitting up correctly. _He still puts work in front of everything else_, Raito thought bitterly. _I'll just have to change that_Raito resolved silently while pulling himself up from the ground and back into his chair.

The only way you could tell that the holidays were almost upon them was by looking at Matsuda's desk. Covered with red and green and topped with a small Christmas tree, it made Raito somewhat sick. Christmas really was becoming too commercial these days. Raito glanced at the detective from the corner of his eye and wondered what L's opinion on Christmas was. Guessing that it wouldn't hurt to ask, Raito put his question into words.

"What's your opinion on Christmas, Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked without turning his head to face L. The sugar addict spun his chair towards him and looked at his feet for a moment before finally answering.

"I think that Christmas is too commercial, Raito-kun." L answered looking Raito in the eyes. "I also think that I'll enjoy spending Christmas with my best friend this year." L whispered, barely loud enough for Raito to hear. Both faces turned a light shade of pink and Raito knew that L was either becoming clingy or he was starting to trust Raito more. Hopefully a little of both.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now everyone knows L's weakness! Who would have guessed that he's ticklish?

Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews! I know my chapters have gotten shorter so I'm going to make sure that I work hard on making the next one longer. I tried hard to make this chapter more Christmasy, and just a heads up, I'm not the biggest fan of Matsuda...

Chapter 3

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to – "

"Matsuda-san, would you please stop singing." Raito whined, trying to keep his tone at an even level. Matsuda as always was being overly annoying, this time with a holiday twist.

"Sorry Raito-kun." Matsuda answered, his spirits only slightly lowered. Raito wondered why they even kept Matsuda around. It was easy to see that he got on everyone's nerves, even more so for the two geniuses. How had they even let him get all the way to the eleventh day of Christmas?

Raito sighed and stretched his arms above his head glancing at L from the corner of his eye. The detective had a candy cane in his mouth and was lost in thought, eyes locked on his computer screen. Annoyed by the lack of attention that he was getting, Raito moved his arm so that the chain clinked against the side of his chair. L turned his large eyes on Raito, who in return stared back.

"I need to go get some more snacks." L announced, unfolding himself from the chair and dragging Raito towards the door. L dragged Raito all the way to the staff lounge, where they kept all the food.

"Ryuuzaki, don't you all ready have plenty of sweets at –", Raito was cut off when L turned around and stuck the candy cane into his mouth.

"You looked like you wanted some attention, Raito-kun." L said with big innocent eyes. Raito felt his face grow red; the puppy-dog-eyes look had been made for L. His jaw clenched together nervously and the candy cane snapped in two, half falling to the ground, the other half sitting on Raito speechless tongue.

L stepped forward and Raito swallowed the rest of the candy cane as the shade of red on his face darkened further. He couldn't think of any time when L had ever seemed cuter to him. The detective placed a hand on his cheek and Raito leaned into his touch. L brought his face an inch from Raito's, then turned his head and whispered into his ear.

"Is this the kind of attention you want Raito-kun?" L asked. Raito nodded, still unable to speak. L gave a small half smile before pushing his lips to Raito's. Raito shuddered; he wondered how the detective had become so skilled at messing with his hormones.

The kiss ended too quickly for Raito, L had yet again left him craving for more. He locked eyes with the detective and was surprised when L pushed him away. Raito's expression changed to one of hurt, then one of understanding when he heard "Jingle Bells" coming from the hallway.

"Damn you, Matsuda."Raito cursed quietly. Raito turned to L, who was now pretending to search through the millions of packs of junk food. Matsuda entered seconds later, still singing, with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"We need some fresh coffee." Matsuda announced in a sing-song voice as he walked towards the coffee maker. Any normal person would have sensed the death glare that Raito was giving, but then again Matsuda had always been a bit dense. Raito was now all most certain that L was no longer pretending to pick out sweets. The detective looked at each bag with such concentration that there was no way that he wasn't planning on bringing one back to his desk.

"Hey Raito-kun, what's your favorite part about Christmas"? Matsuda asked as he continued to hum and the coffee dripped slowly into the coffee pot. Raito gave him a strange look before thinking of an answer.

"I know longer have a favorite part of Christmas, Matsuda-san. The holidays have become so commercial these days that it makes me sick." Raito answered bitterly. _Shove that down your stocking! _As Matsuda looked at his feet feeling somewhat down cast, Raito swore that he heard L chuckle. He glanced at the detective, but he was deep in thought about whether or not to take a bag of M&M's or Recess Pieces.

"What's your favorite part of Christmas, Ryuuzaki-san?" Matsuda asked in a slightly cautious tone. Raito watched as the detective put down the Recess Pieces in favor of the M&M's before answering.

"I agree mainly with Raito-kun, but if I had to pick a favorite it would be the tradition that involves mistletoe." L answered, facing Matsuda, but watching Raito. _Mistletoe?!? _Raito looked at the detective questioningly. _Has L ever stood under mistletoe with someone before?_

"That's one of my favorite parts about Christmas too! In fact I even brought some; of course I didn't hang it up. You can have it if you want, Ryuuzaki-san!" Matsuda smiled at the chance to finally have something that the detective might want.

"I think I will take you up on your offer, thank you Matsuda-san." L gave him a sort of half smile before walking towards the door, M&M's in hand. As he passed Raito he whispered "Bah humbug", just loud enough for him to hear. Slightly shocked, Raito followed him into the hallway obediently, not wanting to have the handcuffs injure his wrist anymore than they already had.

Once back in the main room, L pocketed the mistletoe on Matsuda's desk and returned to his chair. The sugar addict tore open the corner of the M&M's and pored some into his hand, eating them one at a time. Raito stared at his screen blankly dreading the fact that it was only 1:34pm and he still had at least twelve hours till he was able to go back to bed.

Lucky for Raito, L was feeling generous and they headed towards their bedroom at 12 o'clock. When they arrived at their bedroom, Raito collapsed on the bed and L landed gracefully beside him. Sitting in his trade mark position, L pulled out the mistletoe and held it with his thumb and first finger, above Raito's head. Raito smiled up at him, leaned forward and closed the distance between them. L moved so that he was above Raito and deepened the kiss. Raito wrapped his arms around L's back and moved his hands up and down then froze. He pulled away from L and sat up so that L ended up in his lap.

"Ryuuzaki, I didn't think it was humanly possible for somebody to have a back as tense as yours" Raito said to the blank faced detective. _Though I guess I'm not that surprised..._ Raito sighed. "Turn around" Raito ordered while motioning with his hand. L complied without a word, turning his back towards Raito.

Starting with L's shoulders he began to work through years of knots caused by bad posture. L flinched slightly then sighed and leaned into Raito's touch. Raito smiled to himself and continued to work on L's unbelievable back.

"Doesn't sitting like that hurt your back?" Raito asked, pressing against L's back with his palms.

"I've been sitting like that for so long that it I don't feel it anymore." The detective answered in a voice that was filled with bliss. "I might feel it tomorrow after this though. You might have to give me a massage more often, Raito-kun." L said in a slightly cautious voice, not wanting to be rejected. Raito smiled, then leaned forward and kissed L's neck.

"I'd Love to."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've had that image of L holding mistletoe in my head for a long time. I tried drawing it and when that failed thats kind of how this story started... Thanks so much for reading and if you review your my hero! Well actually your my hero for just reading my work, but whatever. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for the late update, but I did have exams to stress over... and my mind went blank for a couple of days... All that really matters is that this chapter is finally done. It's not as long as I had hoped, but it's still longer than the last two chapters. Thanks for reading and thanks to all of my heros that reviewed.

Chapter 4

Raito pulled the bed sheets up to his chin an L sat close by, rolling his shoulders back every couple of minutes, testing out his almost knot free back. Raito watched the detective calmly as he planned his next move. _Something personal…_ Raito was stuck on that one thought, not able to think of anything intelligent at all. The first thing that popped into his head was mistletoe and a bit of pink reached his cheeks as he remembered how L had looked at him earlier, mistletoe in hand. Said detective continued to tap away at the keys of his laptop, oblivious of the blushing Raito.

Raito closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, body curled towards L. L glanced down at the teenager, then leaned down to softly place a kiss on his forehead. A few hours later L shut down his laptop and curled up in a ball, moving closer to Raito before falling into a shallow sleep.

"Raito-kun, time to wake up." L said to a groggy Raito. Raito groaned and rolled over, hoping that he detective would let him sleep in for once. The detective glared at his back, and then slowly moved his hand up to the back of Raito's neck.

"AHHH! Damn it Ryuuzaki, your hands are cold!" Raito shouted as he flinched away from L's touch. The detective smiled and placed his feet against the back of Raito's legs, causing him to scoot further away from L.

"You know Raito-kun; you could always warm my hands up…" Raito turned over to see a light shade of pink on L's face. Raito smiled as he slid the detective's hands into his own. Raito decided that L was cutest when he was embarrassed. He brought L's hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on each knuckle. L moved closer towards Raito and once again placed his cold feet on Raito's legs. Using all of the willpower that he could muster, Raito contained a flinch and continued to place kisses on L's frozen hands. L looked slightly annoyed when Raito didn't flinch and Raito had a sneaking suspicion that the sugar addict had something else up his sleeve.

L removed his hands from Raito's and rolled on top of him. Raito raised an eyebrow, but all of questions left his mind as L leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, sending him into a state of pure bliss. Raito had completely lost himself in the kiss, exactly what L had planned. L moved to part two of his plan and slowly slipped his hands under Raito's shirt and placed his hands flat on the teen's chest. To the detective's satisfaction, Raito broke the kiss to flinch violently and groan in surprise.

"That wasn't very nice, Ryuuzaki." Raito said, glaring at L who was still on top of him.

"I already told you it was time to wake up." L answered, placing a quick kiss on Raito's lips before getting off. Raito rolled off of the bed and onto his feet, grabbed clean clothes then followed Ryuuzaki into the bathroom.

Raito's mind wandered away as he stared at the computer screen for the second consecutive hour. Everything had been quiet between the two of them since this morning and it was starting to drive him crazy. He started to tap on the desk with a pen that he had been holding, and eventually his attention was completely on his pen. He stopped tapping and started practicing his old pen spinning tricks that he had easily picked up in middle school. He was so absorbed in his pen spinning that he didn't notice the detective glaring at him.

"Raito-kun, would you please get back to work." L said in a slightly aggressive tone. Raito dropped his pen in mid trick and turned towards L, eyes slightly wide at the detective's tone of voice. He followed L's eyes and took notice of the fact that L was staring at the pen with resentment. _Ohh… He's annoyed because he can't do any pen tricks… I guess I shouldn't be surprised; he does have a habit of holding thing in an odd way… _Raito placed the pen inside a drawer, while L's eyes watched his every move and softened as the drawer closed.

"Raito-kun, would you sing a Christmas carol for me?" L asked a few minutes later to a taken aback Raito.

"Why on Earth would you want to hear me sing a Christmas carol?" Raito asked confused and slightly embarrassed.

"I've always wanted to hear you sing, Raito-kun" L replied with large puppy-dog eyes. Unable to resist, Raito scanned his mind for a good Christmas carol.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas" Raito began, face red, he realized how ironic it was for him to be singing when he had been so annoyed with Matsuda for doing the same thing. His voice sent chills down L's spine and the detective jumped from his chair before Raito could even get to the second verse. Raito was cut off mid word by L's lips crashing into his. The passion in the kiss made Raito glad that he had decided to sing. L wrapped his arms around Raito's neck to bring him closer and skimmed the bottom of Raito's lip with his tongue. Raito granted him entrance happily and they both began to battle for dominance. Raito threaded his fingers through L's hair and pulled the detective as close to him as physically possible. As soon as the kiss had started it ended, when they both heard the approaching footsteps from the hallway and regretfully broke apart.

"Maybe you could sing for me again later, Raito-kun." L whispered right before the door opened and the rest of the investigation team entered. Raito made a mental note of it before standing up to greet his father.

The work day went by slowly and Raito had a hard time focusing on work and not having his eyes drift towards the sugar addict sitting next to him. Raito decided to take his annoyance out on Matsuda, who for some reason had issues with stopping himself from breaking out in to Christmas carols at any given moment, angering Raito further when he started humming "White Christmas". When it was finally time for the majority of the team to leave L called a short meeting.

"I will allow everyone to take Christmas day off, but I expect everyone back at work on the 26th and working twice as hard to catch up." L announced to the investigation team. Matsuda seemed twice as happy then before and the rest of the team nodded their heads.

"Ryuuzaki, I would like to ask if Raito could come home to celebrate with his family for one day." Chief Yagami asked the blank faced detective.

"Unfortunately, Raito-kun is still a suspect of the Kira case and cannot leave." L answered, not at all to Raito's surprise. What did surprise him though, was the fact that he knew he would rather spend Christmas with L then with his own family. He looked down at his feet as his father nodded and grabbed his jacket before leaving.

To Raito's dismay L walked back to his computer, sat down and continued to work. They continued to work for another hour and a half, but stopped when L's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello? Yes Watari. A package for me? You have already checked to make sure it's safe? Okay, send it up then. Good bye." It wasn't hard for Raito to figure out what the conversation was about. The chocolates for L had arrived.

When the package had arrived there was no way of knowing that it had been checked by security. It was wrapped with shiny green wrapping paper and topped with an even shinier red boy. L's eyes grew larger and to Raito he looked like an innocent, eager little kid. As soon as L was handed the present he held it close to his chest for several minutes and Raito wondered if the detective had received any presents as a child. There was a small card attached it to the ribbon and when L was composed enough to read it he gasped almost silently.

_From: Raito _were the two words that knocked the air out of the detective and he glanced up to the teenager after staring at the card for three minutes. Raito smiled kindly and motioned for L to finally open the present. Still in a state of shock L pulled on end of the ribbon with his thumb and index finger and as the wrapping paper finally came off, L gasped in delight. He smiled up at Raito before tackling him to the ground and hugging him as tightly as he could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is starting to approach its end. Don't worry though, because I've already got another story that I'm working on. Thanks to everyone that read and especially all of the people who are my heros and reviewed.


End file.
